Studies are in progress to delimit the profound effects of environmental pH on the growth of cultured cells, the expression of specialized functions (synthesis of collagen, S100 protein, and globulin), cellular fusion and hybridization, virus synthesis, and virus rescue. Studies will be initiated on attempts to rescue virus from a variety of cancer cells; and efforts are continuing to culture strains of a liver cells which will continue to express organ-specific function (gluconeogenesis and synthesis of albumin, tyrosine and arginine). The effect of environmental pH on protein turnover in normal and cancer cells is being explored, as well as the indication of possible qualitative differences between protein turnover and net protein synthesis in growing cells.